Chance
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Lightning leaves the team to head back to Mobius and Fiona goes with him for some reason. LightningxFiona


**Lightning P.O.V**

Here I sat in the kitchen, chair leaning back, legs up on the table and my right hand tossing a 'Warp Ring' up and down. Life couldn't get any worse than this; especially when there are tensions between the entire team. Know why, because here I thought I would finally get payback on all those who took away my previous life.

I stop catching the warp ring in the air and pound the table with my left fist. Is life suppose to be like this, Scourge promise he would help me…but alas, he says we're his gang, we must follow his plans and he says, he got big plans for his world and Sonics.

Damn green hedgehog…he has changed violently over the last couple of years ever since we got him out of the Jail Zone. The Destructix began to have doubts with each other until finally one of them left the team after a failed mission which got Scourge really mad, causing that team member to leave with a permanent scar on the face.

_There's been nothing with Scourge lately…he has been to cope up in his room, thinking of new plans to get revenge on different worlds, even worlds he has never been too. He must be really loosing his sanity after a mission went wrong in Mobius with Sonic and the freedom fighters defeat him again, as usual. Scourge comes from Moebius once called Anti-Mobius; but conquers this planet in a few days or couple weeks._

I get up and walked over to a window to see it was raining outside.

_This run down castle is nothing compare to the other one back in New Mobotropolis. Scourge tried to conquer that city all by himself without our help…but fail and we had to go in and rescue him. He wasn't happy about that, getting rescue by us. Well Scourge, since you care so much about yourself and don't care about helping me or having allies, friends to be more correct, to back you up, I quit…I'm heading back to Mobius" _

I toss the warp ring in the air as it opens a portal to Mobius.

But I don't take a step forward as I sense a familiar presence.

_How long has she been standing there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person P.O.V<strong>

He could sense the presence of someone he knew which was really familiar.

"So…you're also leaving, aren't you" a female voice said causing Lightning Lynx to turn around and see a familiar female fox he knew.

Nodding his head to her "I'm afraid so Fiona…there's nothing much left of the team now," the ex-Raiju lynx ninja pointed out "Scourge has been getting angry ever time the team fails a mission…now with the three of us left…I think its time I move on and figure out where my life will go next" he narrows his eyes back at the portal while rubbing his left arm.

Fiona cross her arms and looks at a window to see the rain pouring.

Lightning raise an eyebrow and tilts his head at the fox; he couldn't get a good look at her face but could tell something was on her mind. Whatever it was, she look a little…something…sad…worried…upset…concern…frustrated…or something else. The lynx couldn't tell through the dark.

"I suppose…I should get going" Lightning said as he rubs the back while sighing.

"I guess this means…the Destuctix is disbanding permanently"

"Yeah"

Fiona sighs and looks at the floor "I don't know what I'll do then…it'll just be me and Scourge…and I…um" she moves her hand through her hair thinking on what too say next.

Even though Lightning didn't know much about Fiona; there was something odd about her. She seems very confuse or distracted for unknown reasons.

"_She was like this when the team started falling apart…first, it was Predator that left a year ago…then Simian who left last month…and finally Flying left last week…why," _the answer was simple; all because of what Scourge promise them back in the Jail Zone only to have them get shown-off…but Lightning had already figure that out a while back _"it was all an_ _illusion…Predator wants Prey and Challenges but never got it…Simian wanted to see Scourge true strength…but after that mission in rescuing the green hedgehog __from New Mobotropolis he began to have his doubts"_

Lightning always believe he would get revenge someday.

"_Me, I simply wanted revenge against my clan leader but would never get the chance, plus, my doubts began to eat away…since getting revenge against someone who breaks your heart, doesn't solve anything…and finally, Flying…he just wants to have fun ruining peoples lives…but his doubts got to him too and he left"_

Doubts and getting what you want but never get it…would always hid in the Shadows and wait for the right chance to be brought out into the light.

"_I think she saw all of us…as friends…real friends, when the other three left," _he rubs his chin _"or it could be entirely something else" _he then sees Fiona staring at him.

"Yeah"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Mobius, there's no point in staying here anymore...at some point, Scourge might have no use for us anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if he's just using us or what…but I rather not find out and stab in the back for his betrayal"

Something suddenly happen and it came from upstairs. Doors slamming wide open a sound of stomping shoes and the voice of an angry person who was real angry.

Looking over her shoulder for a moment before looking back at Lightning; she now had a different look on her face.

"_Fear…her eyes are widening with them…terrified…terrified of the angry voice…worried…for some strange reason…scared…because of Scourge"_

He got the feeling Fiona didn't want to be around Scourge anymore, because she was now probably terrified of him.

"_I guess…we all have something to be terrified of…whatever happened between Scourge and Fiona…the look on her face is enough to tell…that she doesn't want to be around him anymore"_

Lightning motion his hand for Fiona to follow him.

She nods her head and follows him through the portal; it closes after she steps through.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiona P.O.V<strong>

I'm free, I'm finally free from that…that…Monster. I can't believe I was blind the entire time…when I betrayed everyone, just to be with…him. I don't know why I left the freedom fighters…but I can't go back and face them. The only person that's left and probably my only friend…is Lightning.

Just before we left, I saw the look in his eyes meaning that he understood that I was completely terrified of Scourge…I've never been so scared in my life.

"Can't believe it"

I saw Lightning look at me with a concern look as we were walking together in a forest.

"I thought…I thought I knew him, but in the end…he was…he was" I was so swelled up on the betrayal, that I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Dropping to my knees, the pain was just too much. I didn't even want to think about it. I trusted Scourge but in the end, he's just like everyone else who betrayed me in the past.

"Scourge only cares for himself" was all I heard Lightning as I look up at him.

"W-what"

"He's a person who would use anyone to get what he wants…have to trust someone in order to be betrayed," Lightning looks at me "even if you loved him Fiona, whom I think you did…he would've probably cast you aside…I don't know"

I sniff a little "y-you think so" I wipe the tears off my face as Lightning help me to my feet.

"Yes…besides, you deserve better Fiona," he nods his head at me "Scourge means nothing to you…live life to the fullest, don't drown it out in darkness," he then takes my hand into his "I know there's more to you than meets the eye Fiona…you just don't see it yet and I'm willing to help you see it" he then kisses my hand like a gentlemen making me blush as he gives a smile.

It seems Lightning was willing to be there for me…I…I've never seen this side of him before…usually it's the calm cool serious ninja type. But him being nice…this is another side I've never seen before…the only other side I've seen of him was when his clan leader cast him aside when he tried to admit his love to her after being ban from his clan.

Poor lightning, now I feel bad for him after thinking about that…maybe, he does deserve a chance at real love. I scratch my head and look away from as I felt my face get really warm. Did I just think what I thought? I did, wow; this is…well strange but also nice.

"Lightning, if there's something you see in me…then there's something I see in you" I gave him a smile as I cupped his furry cheeks.

"What" he asks me

"You being nice to me" I then close my eyes while moving my face forward and connecting my lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person P.O.V<strong>

Lightning eyes widen as he felt Fiona lips connect with his. She…she was kissing him; this was so uncertain and so strange. Some strange feeling had activated inside him, was this suppose to happen. It was a feeling he felt some time ago before it shattered his heart.

"_Love…this it…Love, I never thought I would feel love again"_

It felt a little nice to have this feeling back…and it wasn't going to leave Lightning Lynx this time. For some strange reason, it was going to stay with him this time. He didn't know what to say, he just gently put his arms around Fiona, closes his eyes and returns the kiss.

He never thought he would be kissing Fiona; it felt awkward but also nice. Nice that there was probably something for each other; awkward that…well he didn't think this was awkward.

Fiona put her arms around Lightning neck as she felt his hands around her waist. She didn't know what to think, for once in her entire life, she felt true love. It felt really nice and warm.

They broke the kiss and stare at each other blushing.

"Lightning…I…"

"Me too Fiona…"

They reconnect there lips as this one was more passionate than ever. Why? Who knows! Lightning and Fiona didn't know why they were kissing each other again, but they weren't going to let go of each other as they wanted to experience this moment for the rest of the day.

What would tomorrow bring for them?

Whatever did happen tomorrow they would go through it together.

As they were going to give each other a Chance at finding where they would find there place in the world…together.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, was this one good?<strong>

**Lightning and Fiona; never been done before…so that means, this is the first LightningxFiona couple. That sounds like a pretty good couple to me.**

**(Zails walks in)**

**Zails: I see your done…excellent, now to think what we should put in the sequel.**

**I need to take care of something else first before doing a continuation to this one-shot.**

**So everyone, please, please, PLEASE…review on what you think of this story.**

**Zails: And of this new pairing.**

**I'll see everyone later.**

**Zails: And don't forget to review.**


End file.
